<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Boy Blaine by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969816">Birthday Boy Blaine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Just For Fun!, M/M, birthday fic, husbands!klaine, married!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Blaine’s first birthday while being a student at NYU, and his new friends surprise him with the sweetest gesture during his favorite class of the day.</p><p>Oh, and his husband stops by, which makes it ten times better.</p><p>Fluff and humor. My annual birthday fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Boy Blaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did it. I wrote an obligatory birthday fic to post on my birthday, because this is apparently a tradition for me now? Oh well. </p><p>If anyone’s wondering, even though Glee’s timeline is so messed up and I can’t even follow how old anyone is at any point... but in my tentative timeline, this is Blaine’s 20th birthday. Which I definitely wrote because it’s also my 20th birthday, woop woop!</p><p>Turning 20 in 2020. The end of my quaran-teenage dream. What a time.</p><p>That being said. I like birthdays, and I like Klaine! So here’s a self-indulgent birthday fic!</p><p>Thanks for all of your kind wishes on my last fic! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have I told you recently that you’re my favorite person in the whole world?” Blaine grins, padding out of their bedroom and following the heavenly smell of breakfast into the kitchen. </p><p>“And have I told you recently that you’re my favorite birthday boy in the whole world?” Kurt quips, pulling Blaine into a deep, lingering kiss. “Happy birthday, baby.”</p><p>Blaine shivers at the soft purr of his voice. Kurt only uses “baby” as a term of endearment in very specific situations.</p><p>“I was going to come back to bed and wake you up with a birthday blowjob before the birthday breakfast for the birthday boy,” Kurt teases when they break apart, and Blaine giggles.</p><p>“Woah, slow down with all of that alliteration. So many B’s.”</p><p>“Hm,” Kurt considers it for a moment. “Birthday blowjob before birthday breakfast for birthday boy Blaine. It’s a tongue twister.”</p><p>That comment devolves into repeatedly attempting to out-do each other with how fast they can say their spontaneous phrase, ending with them laughing so hard that tears stream down their cheeks.</p><p>“Did you just say ‘birthday bloy Bane?’” Kurt gasps. “Oh my god —“</p><p>Blaine doesn’t have the strength to laugh loudly anymore, so he just leans against the kitchen counter and giggles softly as Kurt desperately tries to maneuver the quiche from the oven onto the cooling rack without bursting into rolling laughter again.</p><p>“Oh, god,” Blaine wipes at his eyes. “Oh my god, we’re idiots. That wasn’t even funny!”</p><p>Kurt tosses his oven mitts on the counter and crosses to Blaine, kissing him soundly. “I love being stupid with you. Happy first birthday as a married couple.”</p><p>Blaine beams. “Thank you. Thanks for this amazing breakfast that must’ve had you up way too early.”</p><p>Kurt shrugs. “Anything for you, despite your morning classes. We make do as husbands and college students.”</p><p>“That we do,” Blaine chuckles, leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>“So, it’s before breakfast,” Kurt remarks, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Blaine’s sweats. “Birthday blowjob?”</p><p>Blaine can’t bite back a snort, laughing again. Kurt groans and drops his head to Blaine’s shoulder, succumbing to the revisited hilarity as his back shakes with suppressed laughter.</p><p>“Yes, please, just —“ Blaine laughs, then sighs. “Don’t say those words next to each other, and we should be golden.”</p><p>Kurt presses a kiss to his jaw with a grin. “Noted.”</p><p>******</p><p>“No, <em>no</em>,” Blaine shakes his head with a smile as he walks into his third class of the morning, just before lunch. “Zoë, Ty, no you didn’t!” </p><p>Two of Blaine’s closest friends at NYU, Zoë and Ty, just grin back at him and proudly flourish with their birthday balloon and birthday crown, a cupcake sitting at his usual seat. They’re all here relatively early, but when your previous classes are all in the same building, it makes it easy to travel quickly.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Blaine,” Ty announces, giving him a hug before placing the cardboard crown on his head carefully. “And yes, we absolutely did. We had to.”</p><p>“I’m tying this balloon to your backpack, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Zoë declares. “So, feel any older? Got any gray hairs yet?”</p><p>Blaine chuckles. “Not yet, thank god. But seriously, you guys didn’t have to do all of this for me.”</p><p>“Of course we did,” Ty scoffs. “You deserve it. We love you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Zoë agrees, hugging him tightly. “Now sit and eat your cupcake before the rest of the class gets jealous.”</p><p>As students start to file in, his classmates begin tossing kind “Happy birthday, Blaine!” in his direction, and Blaine manages to tuck the birthday balloon under the table so it doesn’t block anyone’s view behind him.</p><p>The cupcake’s delicious, and Zoe and Ty both entertain him with a beautifully harmonized chorus of “Happy Birthday.” That’s what you get when your friends are musical theater majors.</p><p>But before class can start, a familiar face walks into the room with a huge smile, waving to Blaine. Blaine’s about to ask Elliott what he’s doing here, he’s not in this class, when he steps aside to reveal none other than Kurt.</p><p>“What — what are you doing here?” Blaine stands from his seat, the crown still on his head because he has the most <em>extra</em> friends ever. And apparently the most extra husband ever, because he’s carrying a small takeout bag from Banh Mi Saigon, his favorite to-go lunch spot right now. </p><p>“I know you don’t get to eat until late on your busy days, and I didn’t want you to skip lunch on your birthday,” Kurt grins. “Besides, I don’t have class for another two hours, I could stop in.”</p><p>“I love you,” Blaine sighs, kissing Kurt quickly. “And you!” He rounds on Elliott. “I assume you were his guide through NYU?”</p><p>“Guilty as charged,” Elliott admits easily. “Happy birthday, Blaine. It sucks you have to be in class for so long today.”</p><p>Blaine shrugs, glancing back at his friends. “Eh, as you can see, my day is no less exciting because of it. And honestly, this is my favorite class. Dr. Eastley is incredible.”</p><p>“What was that?” Dr. Eastley breezes into the room, grinning over at him. “I don’t think I heard you correctly, Blaine.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “I was just talking about how wonderful you are, Dr. Eastley.”</p><p>She smiles, perching her cat-eye glasses on her nose. “You’re too kind. It appears as if we have a little birthday celebration going on in here.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, we’re just leaving,” Kurt comments. “So sorry to interrupt.”</p><p>“No, no,” Dr. Eastley waves him off. “Class doesn’t start for another minute or two, you don’t have to hurry out of here! Blaine, it’s your birthday?”</p><p>He nods. “It is. Zoë and Ty did all of this,” he gestures to the crown and poorly-hidden balloon. “And my amazing husband, Kurt, brought me lunch, with the help of our friend, Elliott.”</p><p>Dr. Eastley gasps excitedly. “So this is the famed husband?”</p><p>Blaine beams, resting a hand on Kurt’s arm. “Yes, this is Kurt.”</p><p>Rounding her podium quickly, Dr. Eastley shakes Kurt’s hand enthusiastically. “I’ve heard so much about you, honey. You’re a student at NYADA?”</p><p>Kurt nods, flushed with pride at hearing how much Blaine talks about him — not that he’s surprised, but it’s sweet to hear in person. “I am. To be fair, I’ve heard so much about your class as well, and I’m so glad to finally meet you.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re too kind,” Dr. Eastley tucks a piece of her salt-and-pepper hair behind her ear as it falls from her bun. “Please, if you have time, feel free to sit in on today’s class! I love visitors.”</p><p>She winks. “As long as you promise that you’re not a spy trying to bring all of Tisch’s secrets to NYADA,” she jokes, and the two husbands share a fond laugh.</p><p>“That’s, uh, actually how we met,” Blaine explains. “Kurt was sent to spy on my high school’s glee club.”</p><p>“Oh my god, that is too cute,” Dr. Easley gushes. “I’m such a hopeless romantic. You’ll have to stick around at the end and tell me your story, please. It would make my day.”</p><p>Elliott pats Blaine on the shoulder. “Hey, I’ve got to go to my next class, but I’ll see you later this afternoon?”</p><p>“Absolutely, see ya, Elliott, and thanks!”</p><p>Kurt sighs, gratefully accepting the free chair that Ty slides up next to Blaine. “Do you mind if I stay? I’d love to experience your favorite class.”</p><p>The smile that Blaine turns on Kurt is so blindingly brilliant that it nearly lights up the whole room. “I don’t mind at all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of this was inspired by something I actually witnessed in one of my classes last semester (pre-COVID). I love chill profs who get wayyyy too involved in their students’ (love) lives.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading!! This fic is very much just a fun little piece, because my next fic is already finished, and it’s a bit angsty. It’ll be my first fic that I’ve ever posted in which Kurt and Blaine are not together throughout any of it — so that’s fun.</p><p>It’s a continuation of my favorite episode of season 4, with a bit of Kurt psychoanalysis... take a guess. It’s been done before, but I really wanted to write it!</p><p>You are all amazing. Thank you so much for your continued support, love, comments, and kudos! They mean the world to me!!</p><p>Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>